A Grim Second Chance
by Carolyn12
Summary: Once Sirius fell through the Veil he began to think about a few things. One was how he wished he could have one more chance...It seems he is going to get just that. Time Travel AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya~**

 **so I'm writing another story it was one that popped into my head one night before I was going to bed and then wouldn't leave me alone until I had written it down.**

 **I hope you enjoy it. I don't think this story had been done...at least not any I have seen...**

 **Also don't own Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling does!**

* * *

Laughter, a vivid light, and someone calling his name in despair that was the last thing he remembered.

Grey-blue eyes opened to blackness and a floating would have groaned if he could, but his body and voice didn't respond.

Well...he fucked up...again...

He should have known better; been more focused and serious; He was fighting his psycho cousin for Merlin's sake!

But the adrenaline had gotten to him...and Harry! Oh Harry looks so much like James it hurt.

His mind had gotten pulled into a better time; a time before his world started to crumble. Back to a time when his best friend was alive and the two of them were fighting together.

Bitterness, sorrow, and regret bloomed n his chest.

He was such a failure...

As a Son...a man's disapproving eyes similar to his own flashed in his minds eye.

Brother...a thinner mini vision of himself looked at him with hurt and slight betrayal

Friend... young Remus looking hurt at them not trusting him and of James and Lily's lifeless bodies

Godfather...Harry forced to live with those horrid people unloved and unwanted.

...Hell he probably would have been a failure as a husband and actual father too...

If only he could start over that was one of the wistful thoughts that crossed his mind as he continued to float in the endless dark void.

Suddenly the numbness started to fade and warmth started to spread from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. The blackness started to lighten to a gray, than to a blinding white that forced him to close his eyes.

Opening his eyes once more he glanced around and noticed the house of his dead best friend in ruins, and his motorcycle next to him.

How had this happen? How was he back? He walked over to the house slowly his heart beating faster.

He walked to the front door,or what was left of it, to see Hagrid holding onto baby Harry tears pouring down the gentle giants face.

The giant of a man looked up as the doorway creaked sorrow shining brightly in his eyes.

"Sirius..." was all he said.

Sirius closed his eyes that were stinging with tears.

"Hagrid...I need Harry...I need to get him some where safe." Sirius chocked out.

Even if he had seen this once before it still hurt so much.

"I can't do that Dumbledore said to send em to Lilly's sister. That it would protect him best."

Sirius's hand switched wanting to grab Harry and run...

He vaguely remembered France was nice this time of the year...But no; He was going to do this right this time.

"Take my bike then. It will get you there quicker." Sirius offered.

Hagrid gave him an odd look for not putting up more of a fight, but chalked it up to grief.

Sirius waited to hear the roar of the flying motorcycle before looking over the ruins of the house one last time and turned to leave.

This time would be different! He would make sure of it!

* * *

 **SO what did ya think? I know it was pretty short so sorry about that.**

 **Well see ya next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius hurried down the cobbled stone street of Diagon Alley. His eyes scanning the area half expecting a team of Auror's to pop out of no where to arrest him.

But even with him looking around he failed to see someone walk in front of him causing the two to tumble to the ground.

"Ow!"

"Blood Hell!"

Sirius sat up a hand on his head and looked to see what bloody wall he ran into! His eyes widen sitting across from him looking slightly stunned from the fall was Remus.

Remus's green eyes looked up and locked with Sirius's grey-blue.

"Sirius? What's the rush?" The tall man asked as he stood and held a hand out for him to take.

Sirius grabbed the offered hand and Remus easily pulled him up. They stood there for a moment Remus looking slightly confused.

Sirius grabbed Remus's arm and started to drag him along as he rushed off again.

"What's going on Sirius!?" Remus asked as he followed after his friend.

"We have to go to Gringotts!" Sirius replied as he dodged an old woman who had just walked out of a store.

Remus stopped and jerked his arm out of Sirius's grip.

"What's going on Padfoot?" Remus's green eyes searching for the cause of his friends hurry.

"Please I'll explain everything once we get there. I swear!" Sirius pleaded.

Remus looked into his old friends grey eyes and saw the desperation and determination in them. He nodded and the two were off again.

Just as they were turning the corner to the street that held the Wizarding Bank Sirius saw a short man with already thinning blond hair out of the corner of his eye which caused him to stop abruptly. Remus rushed by but stopped a little bit further.

"Sirius! what are you doing? the Bank is right there." Remus asked confused at his abrupt stop.

Sirius ignored him for a moment his eyes focused fully on the rat of a traitor that was looking around warily and walking into The Leaky Cauldron. Rage filled him and he gritted his teeth a growled deep in his throat.

His hand twitched at grab is wand and blast the rat into oblivion.

"Sirius!" Remus called once more concern in his voice for how his friend was acting.

Sirius pushed the blinding rage he was feeling down and turned away from Pub the Rat went into. He placed a hand on Remus's shoulder as he walked by.

Remus looked confused at his friend before following him once again.

Once they were in the bank Sirius walked to the first free goblin teller he could see.

"Hello I am Lord Sirius Orion Black I would like to speak with the Potters account manager please."

The goblin gave him a sneer.

"You are not a Potter. You have no reason to ask for the Account manger for the Potters Lord _Black_."

Sirius sighed. "Just tell Rogark that Sirius would like to talk."

the goblin frowned but when off to as asked fully expecting to send the Black Lord on his way hopefully with a fee when he returned.

a few moments later the goblin returned with an even deeper frown and gestured for the two men to follow him. The goblin walked down a few hallways and stopped in front of a set of thick looking wooden doors. With a quick and hard knock on the door a deep and raspy voice called for them to enter.

Sitting behind the desk was another goblin this one looking much older then the one that lead them here.

"Ah. Lord Black what can I do for you?" the Goblin rasped out.

"Rogark... We need to read James and Lily's will..." Sirius said with a slight crack in his voice.

Remus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Why do we need to read the will? They aren't even dead."

Sirius looked away tears in his eyes.

Remus's eye widened. "No way..." His eyes flashed gold

He tackled Sirius and into the floor they went. Remus punched his once and already his cheek started to bruise.

"How could you! He was your Friend; Our friend! They trusted you!" Remus screened at the man below him shaking him making his head hit the stone floor. He pulled his fist back to do more damage when there was a snap of fingers and Remus's fist froze an inch from Sirius's face.

"Enough you will act like civilized people until this is over." Rogark boomed out and snapped his fingers again allowing the men to move.

Remus gave Sirius one last Golden glare and he shoved him down and stood. Sirius stands soon after rubbing the bruise no on his face.

They both sat down and Rogark opened a box that wasn't there before and pulled out a letter. He glanced at the two men across from him before opening the letter and clearing his throat.

 _ **I, James Charlus Potter, and I, Lilly Marie Potter nee Evans being of sound Body and Mind, do declare this to be out last Will and Testament. Any Wills before this are void. In case of our Death Harry is to go to Sirius Orion Black His Godfather. If he is unable to do so then Alice Longbottom His Godmother will take him, and if she too is unable to do so then Remus Lupin is to take him. If that too is unable to happen then please place him with a happy and good home, But his is under no circumstances to go to Petunia Dursley nee Evans!**_

 _ **To Peter Pettigrew we leave 5,000 Galleons only  if we have died of natural causes. If murder by the Dark Lord than He gets nothing for he was our Secret Keeper. **_

_**To Remus Lupin 'Moony' we leave 900,000 Galleons and our home small two bedroom cottage in Hogsmeade. We hope you find true happiness and love one day. Also please keep Sirius from accidentally killing Harry...or making him into a mini Siri.**_

 _ **To Sirius Black 'Padfoot' we leave you (even if you don't need it) 500,000 Galleons. Please take care of Harry for us. Make sure his his loved and happy and that we loved him more than life itself. Also PLEASE don't turn him into much of a troublemaker.**_

 _ **To Harry James Potter... We leave you everything else... Know that we wish we could be with you so much. we love you and hope you do wonderful in life. Find love and Happiness and keep you uncles out of trouble. We Love you so much Son...**_

 **JAMES C. POTTER _& LILLY M. POTTER nee EVANS_**

 ** _Witnessed_** ** _by Rogark and Albus Dumbledore._**

Remus looked to Sirius with tears in his eyes.

"You weren't secret keeper..." Sirius shook his head.

"We thought that everyone would assume it was me and come after me and never even think of little old Peter." He spat the name as if it put a bad taste in his mouth... and it did.

Remus stood the chair toppling over.

"I'm going to Kill him! when I get my hand on that rat." Remus finished with a growl.

Sirius stood too and grabbed the shoulder of the now pacing man.

"Yes he does deserve to die, but first we still have things to do like making sure my name stays clean so we can get Harry."

Remus nodded in understanding. "Where is Harry?"

Sirius grimaced "With the Dursleys."

"What? Why!" Remus asked.

"Hagrid took him there on the order of Dumbldore."

"Why would he do that he was there when the Will was Written he knows where he need to go."

Before Sirius could answer the door was burst open and in walked five Aurors.

"Sirius Black you are under arrest for the murder of James and Lilly!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Aurors surrounded Sirius, but none had there wands drawn.

Sirius looked around wondering how he was going to get out of this. He really didn't want to go back to that Hell on Earth.

"Sirius Orion Black for the death of Lord and Lady Potter you are under arrest . Come with us quickly and silently."

"What proof do you have?" Sirius asked not yet moving an inch.

"You where the Potter's secret keeper. They were killed by You-Know-Who. Therefor you are a Death Eater who told him there location." told the apparent head Auror of this little escapade.

Sirius rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to show his unblemished, smoothed, and tattoo free forearms.

"Look no dark mark. Also how did you know if I was the secret keeper?" he asked.

"You probably would get your dark mark after You-know-who killed the Potters, but you didn't account for Harry to kill your Master."

Sirius's eyebrow twitched. Really they were just grasping for straws now!

"That didn't explain how you would know if I were Secret keeper or not."

"Albus Dumbledore said your were." The no name man said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Sirius's eyebrow's furrowed. what was going on with Albus he seemed to be doing a lot of odd things lately.

Before Sirius could speak more Rogark spoke up slightly annoyed.

"This is all fascinating...really...But how did you even get back here? We have guards stationed before you reach this area of the bank they should have stopped you."

One of the Auror's spoke up meekly. "Um.. we asked one of the goblins if they had seen Black and one of them grumbled something about a Black not being a Potter and lead us back here."

Rogark sighed and pressed a button on the desk and said something Gobbledgook. Once he was done he looked back to the intruders.

"You will have to leave you have no authority to be here ...And don't be shocked if you find a fee on all of your accounts for this."

"But we need to take him in for a sentencing!" the ring leader of the groups spoke out.

Sirius glared at them.

"Sentencing? Don't you mean trial?" He growled out as Remus took a step closer as if to protect him if need be.

"Don't be ridiculous we all know your guilty Black! Soon its off to Azkaban for you." He yelled out.

Sirius tried to slow his now racing heartbeat he _really_ didn't want to go back there. He had to think of something quick...He repressed an mischievous grin when he finally thought of a fun little prank.

His stood taller and tilted his head up and glared at all of them.

"Fine take me in. I will be getting a trial though...unless you want a curse to befall you all for wronging a Most Ancient and Noble house...After all us Blacks are known for our Curses, and Revenge."

All the Auror's began to sweat and eye each other wearily.

"Of course." They all agreed at once our of fear.

Sirius nodded to them and turned to Rogark and spoke.

"Think you could help me out? I'll pay you of course."

Rogark nodded and once more press the button on his desk.

"Send in Nor."

A moment passed and a young Wizard walked in. He looked at all the people in the room slightly confused, but walked over to Rogark.

"You called sir?" he asked.

"Yes. This is Sirius Black a highly valued customer. Lord Sirius this is Rilley Nor he will be representing you at your trial and showing them the proof that you were not the Secret Keeper."

Rilley shook Sirius's hand nervously and Sirius just grinned at him.

Rogark handed the Will over to Rilley.

Once everything was settled the started to head out of the bank. While walking down one of the hallways Remus leaned down to whisper to Sirius.

"Is there really a cures like that?"

Sirius shrugged.

"If there is I don't know about it...it wouldn't surprise me though if there was..."

Once they were out of the bank there were crowds of people all yelling at Sirius. Remus frowned and Sirius just clenched his teeth and walked on ignoring all of them.

After a few more feet away from the bank one of the Auror's grabbed Sirius's arm another grabbed Remus and Rilley's and they Apparated away to the Ministry.

They all landed just outside a huge door.

"You wait out here." one of them said to Remus who just nodded and when to stand next to the door to wait for when his best friend returned.

"Wand." Asked the one that still had a hand on Sirius.

Sirius handed his wand over without a big fuss they then slipped some cuffs on to him

After everything was ready they opened the huge door.

Sirius looked around at all the people glaring accusingly at him. Once the reached the center where a chair was they pushed him into the chair and attached to cuffs to the arms of it.

The Auror's back away, but Rilley stood by him.

Sirius looked up at the Minister and Albus who was stand next to him.

"We are here to day to over see the trial of one Sirius Orion Black for the assisted murder of James and Lilly Potter."

Mumbles broke out across the room.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" asked the Minister.

Sirius lifted his head in defiance.

"I wasn't there Secret Keeper. So I couldn't have betrayed them."

The Minister raised any eyebrow.

"Do you have any proof?"

This is when Rilley spoke up.

"Actually we do. I'm a representative of Gringotts. I have here the Will of Lord and Lady Potter." Rilley proceed to read the part of the Will that would pertained to the trial.

shouts now filled the room at what was revealed. To think meek little Peter a traitor!

"Silence!" The Minister shouted. "So it seem that you were not the Secret Keeper. I think it is safe to say were can drop this case. Any objections?"

Sirius watched Albus as he frowned. No one objected to dropping the case.

The Auror's in chaind Sirius and handed his wand back and lead him out of the room. While the occupants started to talk about what they should do to find Peter.

Remus's head snapped up as the doors opened and Sirius walked out with Rilley. He sighed in relief at seeing his friend free.

Sirius walked over to him with a wolfish grin.

"You weren't worried were you?" Sirius asked in a teasing tone.

Remus just rolled his eyes.

Rilley cleared his throat. "I'm glad this all worked out. But I need to get this Will and myself back to Gringotts." With that he made his exit.

"So when are you going to get Harry?" Remus asked.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You mean when are _w_ _e_ going to get Harry. I'm going to need all the help I can get to raise little Prongslet...Are you crying?"

Remus wiped his eyes. "What? No!...I..just...you sure? what about my furry little problem?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Silly Moony. It just a once of a month thing...it give the kid practice for when he finds himself a girl."

Remus then whacked Sirius on the back of the head which just caused the man to laugh.

"Sirius. Remus." a calm voice called out.

Sirius turned to see Albus standing there looking at them.

"I'm so glad you got off. I would have been horrible if your were falsely imprisoned." he said his smile not quite reaching his dark and murky blue eyes.

wait...

Sirius stepped closer to Albus and leaned in closer to him. Albus and Remus just gave him an odd look.

"Sirius what are you doing?" Remus asked.

Sirius ignored him for a moment and looked closely to Albus's eyes.

Memories came back to him from his time a Hogwarts. Of talking to a Kind old headmaster who's _Light_ blue eyes always _Clear_ and warm.

Sirius's eyes widen in realization. "No way..."

Sirius quickly pulled his wand a Spell already spilling from his lips...

* * *

 **So...how was everyone's Halloween?**

 ***evil laughter***

 **yes I leave you all with a Cliff hanger! But I'm sure some of you can somewhat guess whats up.**

 **...I suck with trials and other such legal stuff... also I wasn't sure who the Minister at the time was...And finally I didn't know if you should read the whole will, or just what pertained to the Case... so I just had him read what was needed...I thought that they may try to take Remus's part of the will away if they knew...**

 **So what ya think? Also I'm going to keep the name of this story...its grown on me.**

 **until next time Loves~**


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius wand was pointed at the shocked Headmaster.

"Stupefy!"

Albus when flying back and onto the floor. The area was deathly quiet wondering what happened.

"Sirius what the Hell!?" Remus yelled as he when to the fallen man's side.

Sirius gabbed one of the Auror's that was coming to investigate.

"Go get a Healer...No, ask for Healer Gemini Parker."

The Auror headed of to do as he was asked.

Sirius walked over to Remus and the downed old man.

"Are you going to tell me now why you blasted Dumbledore into next week?" Remus asked with a slight glare.

Sirius eyed the old man warily. "Because there was something wrong with him."

Remus gave him one of his looks. "I know he's odd...Everyone knows that Sirius! But that is no reason to Stupefy him!"

The black haired man rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant. I mean that he is not himself. His eyes were murky and dark nothing like his normal clear and light. Plus it would explain his odd behavior as of late...I'm just wonder who could have gotten the drop on the old man."

Before Remus could reply to that statement an annoyed and soft voice called out.

"Alright Black you have better got a bloody brilliant reason why this buffoon was practically dragging me out of my office when I just got off duty."

Standing a few feet away was a woman wearing a white lab coat her curly blond held up by a hair tie the best it could some spilling out and framing her face. Wand tucked behind her ear and her soft looking lips tugged into a frown. Her brown eyes dark and cold.

"Gem I need you look over Albus. I think there is something wrong with him. He maybe under a cures, potion or something!" Sirius said to the irritated women.

Gemini wrinkled her nose in distaste as her heels clacked on the stone floor as she walked over to the three men.

"Don't call me that. Now move away a little." she asked them as she leaned down to start some diagnostic spells.

Her eyes scanned over the results and frowned deeper.

"It seems he has some type of Unknown Potion running through his system." She her eyes soften as she looked at her new patient. She placed her hand on his forehead and noted it was just a little bit warm. She stood and turned to the two best friends.

"Okay boys do you what to move this to St. Mungo's or my place?"

the two looked at each other for a moment and spoke

"St. Mungo's"

"Your place."

They looked back at each other with frowns.

"We should go to St. Mungo's there would be more Healers there." Remus said logically.

"You don't know who we can trust! what if this Potion was meant to kill him? Who ever gave him the Potion might have accomplices!" Sirius argued.

"And how do you know Gemini isn't one?" Remus asked while gestured to the blond who was tapping her foot impatiently.

Gemini glared at the tall marauder. "Excuse me? I'm a Healer I don't hurt people unless its life or death. Plus Albus is a good friend and I don't have many. I would never do anything to hurt him! Besides I could heal him fine at my house I even have the Potion that could fix him up fine."

Remus gave her a suspicious look. "I thought you said it was an unknown Potion? Why would you have the cure to it?"

Gemini frowned. "I'll explain at me place now lets get going."

Before Remus could argue anymore Sirius had already levitated Dumbledore and following after Gemini. Remus sigh in defeat and followed after them as well. Why couldn't Sirius think with the right head for once in his life?

Once they were outside the building Gemini pulled off her necklace, a gold lion with a Ruby in its mouth, and held it out to the other two.

"You guys are going to want to hold on to him."

Sirius gabbed on side of him and Remus the other both then took a hold of the necklace.

"Everyone ready?" she asked.

Remus nodded.

"Love the necklace Gem who know you were into the school spirit stuff." Sirius said with smirk.

Gemini rolled her eyes and tapped the necklace with her wand and their was a tug at each of there navels and they were gone.

They all landed softly in a living room. The two men placed Albus on the couch at Gemini's instruction, and Sirius at in the chair beside it.

"So are you going to explain how you are going to this rid of this so called unknown potion?" Remus asked as he watched Gemini kick off her shoes and took out her hair tie her curls now brushing the nape of her neck.

"Yeah, yeah." Gemini said as she walked over to a pantry and whispered a password and the doors opened.

"Ok so I'm a Healer as you know. To become a Healer you need a few skills one of said skills it to be pretty good a potions. Well I went further then need be and went a head and got my Master. You following so far big guy?" Gemini asked as she stopped her rummaging for a moment to look at Remus.

Remus nodded.

"So as you know...or maybe not. To get your Masters degree you need to invent a Potion, or paste, or well you get the idea ya? Well I invented a Potion that St. Mungo's uses only as a last resort. The reason why is is because it is a cure all, but it only works on a person once. This is also why no one but a few know if its existence so now you know why I am going to be able to cure Albus?" She finished with a grin as she pulled out a vial that held a silver and gold liquid.

Remus's eye widened and turned to Sirius.

"Did you know she had something like this?" he asked

Sirius shook his head. "No I chose her because she is the best Healer at St. Mungo's right now."

Remus gave him a funny look. "How did you know that?"

"I hear things." was his reply.

"If you ladies are done chatting we should fix up old Dumbledore now ya?" Gemini walked over to them and the guys held Albus up. She opened his mouth with one hand and tilted the vial to his lips with the other once all the liquid was in the mans mouth she closed it and helped him swallow by rubbing his throat.

The all waited with baited breath when Albus started to move. A groan escaped from him as he held on of his hand to his head. He opened his eyes and looked around confused.

"Mr Lupin, Mr. Black, Miss Parker? What's going on? What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us that old man." Sirius asked

"Sirius!" Remus slapped his friend on the shoulder for his disrespect.

Gemini laughed and stood. "I'll get us some tea and snacks."

"What the last thing you remember Albus?" Remus asked.

"Well...I was in my Office wondering what we were going talk about at the next order meeting. When there was a knock on the door, and Peter entered. We talked for a little bit when he offered me a Lemon Drop...Then every thing what so murky, and I was do basically the opposite of everything I wanted. I was going to send Lily and James to Potter Manor; because the Wards are so strong. Then I was going to send Hagrd to take Harry to Sirius, but I sent him to the Dursley's instead... It was all very frustrating!"

Remus growled and started to pace in the living room.

Sirius looked read to kill.

Peter that **_BLOODY RAT_** he is so _**DEAD**_! was the thought the two shared.

"Okay you two cool it before you blow my house up in your anger. Drink some Tea then plan the death your traitorous buddy." Gemini said as she set down the cups and food.

* * *

 **Yay Chapter 4!**

 **so how was it? did you expect that?**

 **What do you think of Gemini Parker? she will probably be around a lot...maybe...**

 **but yay! Dumbledore will be back to his old sane (sorta) self!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! sorry it is short...**

* * *

Sirius stood in front of 4 Privet Drive. He looked to his best friend who was just as excited as himself to get little Harry back.

He then look to the old man and nodded to show that he was ready.

Dumbledore knocked on the door and all three men waited.

A moment latter A big man opened the door then promptly slammed and locked it.

Sirius glared at the door then looked around and pulled his wand out with a whispered Alohomora. The lock on the door clicked and he opened the door.

"Honey I'm home!" He called out loudly over the cried of a child.

Dumbledore chuckled at his antics and Remus just rolled his eyes.

"How did you get in here! Leave now. No one wants your kind here Freaks!" the Big man who had answered the door bellowed from the doorway of what they assumed was the kitchen two bottles in hand.

"Oh stuff it you over grown walrus." Sirius said as he looked around the room.

The man sputtered and his face started to turn an interesting shade of purple.

"Mr. Dursley I'm sorry to bother you, but we here to pick up Harry." Dumbledore said with a kind smile as he tried to keep him somewhat calm.

"Vernon? Were are you with Dudley's and Harry's food." A woman's voice asked.

"I'm coming Pet!" He called back.

"The boy is in the living room with Petunia." He growled out as he lead them there.

Petunia was holding Dudley trying to get him to stop crying, and Harry was in a crib in the corner of the room watching on in interest.

The little one's emerald eyes landed on the new comers and he started to giggle and held his arms out to them.

"Paffoo! Mooy!" he cried out in glee.

The two man teared up as they ran over to him ignoring the gasp if Petunia.

Sirius picked Harry up and tossed him into the air a little which caused him to laugh.

"Hello our little marauder!" Sirius said as he hugged him close.

"What is going on!" Petunia asked slightly annoyed.

"I can explain my dear." Dumbledore said, "We are here to take Harry back. The man holding him is his Dogfather."

"Don't you mean Godfather? Why didn't you give Harry to him to begin with?"

Dumbledore's smile grew bigger. "I know what I said. As for why he is getting him know...we thought he was the one who lead Voldemort to your sister and her husband. But we were wrong he was innocent."

Pain and regret flashed across Petunia's face for a moment before it was blank again.

"Well then. I guess you can take the boy and go then." she said.

"I'm sure that if you ask Sirius and Remus you let you se-" Petunia interrupted the old headmaster.

"No. I don't wish to see that boy ever again and that is final...now please leave."

Dumbledore sighed and nodded. "Boys, its time to go."

Remus and Sirius nodded and walked out the door. Harry waving to the other occupants of the room.

"Sirius. Do think this is good ideal? Peter is still out there somewhere." Remus asked worried for little Harry.

"It will be fine. We go as planed let things die down some and he is sure to pop up again." Sirius assured,"We should go back to Gemini's she can check Harry out, and make sure he is fine." he added.

"Well boy's you do that. I must get back to Hogwarts. I hope you have a good day." Dumbledore said with a kind smile and Apparated away.

"Is still can't believe that peter go the drop in him." Remus said.

"Well honestly who expected little coward almost squib Peter to be on the dark side?" Sirius asked, "I know one thing i'm never going to let him live it down." He chuckled evilly blackmail such a beautiful thing.

"Do think we can do this Padfoot?" Remus asked

"Yeah sure. how hard is it to raise a kid?"

* * *

 **Silly Sirius thinking that it's easy to raise a kid...**


	6. Chapter 6

Gemini purred in contentment as she sank lower into the hot bath water. As she was relaxing and letting the warmth soothe away her stress there was a knock on her door.

The blond frowned and growled lowly under her breath. "This better be good!"

She stood and pulled on a bathrobe, and was about the open the door of the bathroom. When there was a loud blast from the front door and the sound off feet shuffling into the house uninvited.

Gemini tensed and quietly picked up the wand that was on the counter of the sink and transfigured her robe into a white bell sleeved dress.

She opened the door a crack and voices could be heard.

"Where is it?" one male voice asked

"How should I know!? Just keep looking before Parker gets backs, or anyone shows up." the other answered.

The grip on her wand tightened and her eyes narrowed. She had a feeling that she knew that they were looking for.

Before she could do anything the door was jerked opened and her eyes widen.

Standing there was a third person in black robes and a white mask that made her blood run cold.

"My, My, Look what I found. A little Mudblood." The tall male said with dark amusement in his voice.

Gemini glared at him and cast a quick Flipendo causing the man to fly back and crash into the wall on the other side of the wall.

The other two men pulled out their wands and the man who hit the wall stood slowly.

"Big mistake Mudblood!" He too pulled out his wand.

She glared at all three of them her heart beating fast. "What? You thought I was going to roll over and let you do as you wish? Not on your life!" She hissed out.

"Ah, the famous Gryffindor stupidity! There are three of us and only one of you." The apparent leader of this little raid said

Gemini smirked with a confidence she didn't truly feel. "Well I like a challenge." She said and cast Stupify and Petrificus Totalus at them.

One them got caught with the Stupify and flew back knocking over the couch he didn't get back up.

The other two cast two dark red curses at her she dodge one and repelled the other and quickly cast another spell at them.

They fought for a moment Gemini so focused with the two she didn't see the third stand back up.

He glared at her from behind his mask and cast a curse at her.

Gemini was about to send another Stupify there way when she felt something slice her side and knock her to the ground. She touched her side and felt something sticky and wet. She looked to see her hand now a dark red.

She winced and cursed herself for forgetting about the third man in the room.

A dark chuckle sounded near her. "What happened to all that fire? come now this isn't all you've got is it?" he asked walking slowly over to her.

Gemini hand tightened on her wand magic sparking from it from her rage. She stood slowly and glared at them with such anger that they took a small step back.

"I'm not done! I'm just getting started!"

light from spells started to flash again as the fight started up again.

* * *

Two men walked down the street the tallest blonde man held a sleeping toddler his amused green eyes watched his dark haired food covered friend.

"How come James was never covered in food when he fed Harry!" Sirius grumbled.

Remus chuckled at him and Sirius just glared.

"Sirius how do you know were Gemini lives anyways?" Remus asked curious.

"You remember that potion we had to make with a partner over the summer in sixth year?" Sirius asked while pulling out his wand.

"Yeah, Why?"

Sirius cast a quick Scourgify to get the food and other stuff off himself and his clothes. "Well my partner was Gem."

Remus gave him a funny look. "And you remembered where she lived since then?"

Sirius shrugged.

Before Remus could remark on the weirdness of that something hit his sensitive nose.

"Do you smell that?" He asked his friend as he held onto sleeping Harry a little tighter.

Sirius tilted his head and sniffed the air and smelled smoke. Before he could comment on it Remus spoke again.

"Hey look. Over by those trees that is were the smoke is coming from."

Sirius looked and indeed there was black billowing smoke curling into the dark sky. His eyes widen and his breath hitched It couldn't be...

"What is it Padfoot?" Remus asked worriedly.

"That were Gemini's house is..."

The two looked at one another for a moment before both men took off in a run. Remus was mindful not to wake Harry up though as he ran.

They stopped at the edge of a wood and looked on in shock at the house that was engulfed in flames. Just as Sirius was going to run and see what he could to stop the flames; something caught his eye that was by a tree.

The two walked over and both men's eyes widen in horror, there leaning against the tree was a bloodied Gemini. Before Sirius could ask Remus to send off a Patronus to the Aurors and a Healer He was already doing so.

Sirius leaned down next to Gemini and grimaced her once white dress was now red. He looked at her closely and a sigh escaped his lips when he saw her chest rise and fall even is it was small and looked labored at least she was breathing.

"Gem...What happened here." He asked hoping she would answer him.

She groaned and her eyes fluttered open her eyes were dazed and unfocused, She blinked a few times and turned her head with some difficulty to look at him. She stared for a moment then smiled softly.

"What happened Gem" He asked again.

She scrunched up her nose slightly but weakly pointed further away from them. Sirius turned his head and his eyes widen to see three Death Eaters tied together. They too had some cuts, bruises and other injurys, but not as bad as Gemini.

Sirius turned to face Gemini again when he heard her laugh lightly and with a slight gurgle to it.

"Bastards...though...I'd be a...push over..." She got out with difficulty and pain laced her voice.

Sirius forced a laugh "Yeah they didn't know who they were messing with."

Gemini smiled a little more and closed her eyes.

Sirius frowned and started to panic a little.

"Oi! come on stay with me. You can sleep later!"

She wrinkled her nose and glared at him as best as she could. "Tired..." she crocked out.

"I know, I know, but you need to wait for the healers." Sirius pleaded slightly.

She let out a breathy sigh and blinked slowly. "..So tired..."

Sirius looked at her worriedly when Remus came back over "The Aurors and Healer are here!"

A older black haired woman came over and cried out in distress "Gemini!" She started to fuss over her.

The two friends were told to back up and they did. They watched on as the healer worked to keep the young girl with them. They turned to see the Aurors taking the Death Eaters into custody.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Remus asked worriedly as he moved Harry into a more comfortable spot.

Sirius's eyebrow's furrowed and he frowned. "I...I don't know..."

* * *

 **I hope the little fight/duel was okay I've never really done one...**

 **Will Gemini Live!? I will take in your opinion on if she should live or not.**

 **As for the Death Eaters you most likely will not see them again~ well them three anyways.**

 **So let me know what you thought I would love to know. well see ya next time!**


End file.
